


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: What happens when you mix super sticky gum with a four year old and a seven year old? Chaos





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is just a funny little thing that came to me

**Bobbi’s POV**

 

I was looking over some reports when the enraged yell caught my attention.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HUNTER!” I heard Jade yell. I sighed quietly and set down the reports, heading towards the sound of the yell. Jade and Hunter argued often, it really wasn’t that unexpected. What was unexpected, however, was what I found. 

Kitana and Lukas were standing not too far into the room while Jade was glaring at Hunter, the bottom half of her hair covered in what looked like pink goop. 

“Bob! Call off your wife!” Hunter yelped when he saw me.

“What happened?” I sighed. 

“He,” Jade pointed at Hunter, “Gave the kids bubble gum.”

“...I thought we said Kitana was old enough to have gum,” I said, confused as to what was going on. 

“Didn’t you also say that SHIELD is making a new ‘super bubble gum’ but that none of the kids were to try it yet,” Jade countered.

“Yeah. We want it to be long lasting flavor but all it currently is is super sticky…” the situation dawned on me and I turned to Hunter, “Why the…..heck would you give Kitana and Lukas SHIELD’s prototype gum?”

“Kitana asked for some gum!” Hunter said defensively.

“So you decided to give her the super sticky stuff?” I said. 

“I didn’t know it was that kind!” Hunter exclaimed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

“And how, exactly, did it get into Jade’s hair?” I asked. There was a pause for a long moment.

“Sowwy Mama. Unca Hun gabe me n Wukey gum,” Kitana said in a small voice, looking sad. I picked her up, “And then what happened?” Lukas stepped forward, his hand outstretched. I knelt to meet his height, and he pressed his hand to my cheek. Lukas showed me what happened, how he and Kitana were chewing the gum and blowing bubbles, only to accidentally run into Jade and get it into her hair. 

“Well...We only have two choices now. One, we try to get all the gum out. Or two, we cut your hair,” I said, looking at Jade. 

“How the...heck are we going to get it out?” Jade asked, looking annoyed and angry. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to the X-Men. A few moments later, SJ Storm-Allerdyce arrived.

“Really, gum in your hair? You’re lucky my parents were at the X-Mansion to take over my class,” SJ grumbled, a blue mist forming her her right hand.

“Just try to freeze it,” I sighed.

“Okay...But I’m not sure how good it will work. I got gum stuck in my hair when I was four...my mom tried freezing it but it didn’t work. We had to cut it out. That and once almost choking on gum were the reasons why I was banned from having gum when I was a kid,” SJ said distractedly. Jade sighed.

“Just get it on with,” she said. SJ nodded and extended her hand towards the gum, waving her hand over it and freezing the gum. I reached for the gum, pulling at it.

“OW! FUCK!” Jade exclaimed. 

“Mommy said a bad word!” Kitana exclaimed. 

“Okay...so that’s not working,” I muttered. 

“I got the scissors,” Hunter said, leaving. 

“I am going to head back to the X-Mansion,” SJ said, also leaving. Jade looked annoyed still, unhappy that her hair would need to be cut. Hunter came back and handed me the scissors. I began to gently cut Jade’s hair, removing all the gum.

“There,” I said, stepping back after a while. Jade’s hair was much shorter now, almost a butch cut.

“Well...You look most like a lesbian now,” Hunter joked. Jade glared at him and Hunter took off, Jade chasing after him. I sighed and set the scissors down before sitting on the couch, Kitana and Lukas joining me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jade, Kitana, Lukas, and SJ are all OCs. Jade is Bobbi's wife. Kitana is their daughter. Lukas is their nephew. And SJ is the daughter of Johnny Storm (hence the reason she mentions she got gum stuck in her own hair when she was four. She's a lot like Johnny)


End file.
